This disclosure generally relates to presentation applications, and more specifically, to the concurrent use of network-based collaborative presentation applications by multiple collaborators.
Conventional electronic presentation applications may be used to create electronic documents for pages or slides that are used in a presentation. These presentation slides often include text, images, graphics, audio, video, multimedia, objects and other data to provide a rich audio/visual display to accompany an oral presentation. Some presentation applications are used in a local environment, for example on a single user's computer. Other presentation applications may be shared on a network with multiple users. Shared presentation documents can be difficult to maintain and update accurately, particularly when the shared presentation documents are used and edited concurrently by multiple users in overlapping elements of the document.